Battlelog
Battlelog is a web-based social networking service for the Battlefield and Medal of Honor series. For PC players, It replaces much of the in-game menu from prior Battlefield games as a means of launching the various game modes, expanding on statistics tracking features, and integrating forums and messaging. A new version, Battlelog 2.0, will be used in the upcoming Battlefield 4. History Battlelog was first announced at E3 2011 and was subsequently made available upon the release of the[[ Battlefield 3| Battlefield 3]] beta, albeit in a beta itself, with the final version releasing on October 25, 2011. It was later heavily updated on June 4th, 2012 to help promote Battlefield Premium. Some of the new features included access to all Premium unlocks, easier access to co-op and multiplayer stats, assignments, leaderboards, unlocks, etc. On October 4th, 2012, Battlelog included support for Medal of Honor: Warfighter alongside Battlefield 3, sharing Battlelog functions almost identically. The website was given a visual update in May 2013 that made greater use of WebFonts and reorganized the header menu so as to make accessibility easier. It also included pre-emptive support for Battlefield 4. Battlelog 1.0 Features Battlelog features social tools, feeds, and player stats, while also allowing users to manage their friends lists, form squads, create platoons, use rudimentary voice chat, follow their friends' progress in real-time, and engage in forums. In addition to its social features, Battlelog also functions as the Game Launcher and Server Browser to join online multiplayer games on the PC, replacing the built-in and secondary systems (such as Steam) found with games else where. Battlelog can also be used to create Matches that can be played throughout all platforms with whoever the player wants, such as friends and platoon members. The post-game results of each match can be viewed in Battlelog as well. Loadouts for weapons and vehicle specializations can be made from a menu on your soldier page. Soldier appearance and dogtags can also be customized from within Battlelog. All changes, once finished, will be synced with your soldier on their respective system. Changes to audio, video, and key bindings cannot be done from Battlelog, and must be done in a game session. Accessibility Players can access the singleplayer Campaign without logging into Battlelog, but must be logged into Origin. To access the other game modes, PC players must log onto both Battlelog and Origin. Battlelog is also available for mobile devices, where most of the same stat-tracking and messaging features are still available. Bl-home.png|Original Layout Battlelog-new.jpg|The previous layout of Battlelog. Battlelog V3.png|The latest update of Battlelog, featuring a redesigned UI. BattlelogMobile.PNG|Battlelog's original layout on a mobile device. BattlelogMobile2.PNG|The new mobile layout, note that the navigation buttons are in the menu accessed by the top-left-hand side icon. Battlelog 2.0 Battlefield 4 will mark the release of the website's third use, labeled as Battlelog 2.0. It will be integrated into the game similar to Battlefield 3 but will allow owners of consoles to utilize features that were PC exclusive. Many features are not available in real-time on PS3 and Xbox 360 and the use of a minimap on an external device is not available to them entirely. Features *Customization - Customize weapons, vehicles, appearance, kits and create emblems to be updated in the game in real-time *Server Browser - Search for servers at any time as well as in-game *Commander Mode - Commander Mode will be run off of Battlelog *Battlescreen - Use as a minimap on tablet, mobile device, or another computer monitor in real time *Leaderboards - Depicts leaderboards that can be customized to range from a city to the whole world based on preferences *Missions - Ability to create customized challenges for friends. Will notify creator upon completion *Suggestions - Displays items the player is closest at unlocking *Platoons *News and Forums *Battlefeed *Facebook Sharing - Sharing of most statistics to your wall on Facebook Battlelog_2.0_Teaser_Image.jpg|Teaser image of Battlelog 2.0 released by DICE. Battlelog BF4.jpg|Battlelog 2.0 and Commander Mode. BF4Battlelog.jpg|iOS Battlelog interface for Battlefield 4. BF4BetaBattlelogPC.png|Battlelog interface during the beta. Trivia *Battlelog was designed by a website development studio called ESN in conjunction with EA and DICE. Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:DICE Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features Category:Features of Battlefield 4